User talk:New World God/Archive 5
Attention Parasites! Welcome, to my Talk Page, it is I Freez.. It is I, NWG. I am a Rollback for this amazing wiki, please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections. I always archive after 25, so please be wary) --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 11:01, October 3, 2015 (UTC) The template and how to operate a Coola Alright, I'm on it. Also, here's a fun fact. In the original dub, Cooler didn't have a anmosity towards Freeza, he was more like an aloof big brother than anything. The DUB is what gave him the whole "I'd kill my brother if you hadn't done it already" attitude. Salza even shows respect towards Freeza, referring to him as "Freeza-sama" .—Mina Țepeș 01:56, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Oh you have the Japanese movies? That is just ''fantastic. And if the glow matches, then yes you can (my glow is white with a yellow outline, so if it matches, then by all means). Show me the file and if it looks good, I'll show Ten, and if he approves, we'll put it up at the new logo. No, I haven't gotten them yet. Do remember I'm asking for these translations from a person, not a machine. I'm not going to throw pages at him every day and pray he cranks out the moonrunes in English. And I'll be very interested in hearing your ideas for improvement, though like I told LIN, I'm technically not on today. I'm here in a supervisory capacity to watch Mang, but I'm handling a personal project for today, and I'll be able to edit in properly tomorrow. What would you like to revisit?—Mina Țepeș 02:09, October 21, 2015 (UTC) : Also, Ten edited the template for me.—Mina Țepeș 02:09, October 21, 2015 (UTC) I got the stuff Okay, so, got them. Air Dance Collide (舞空衝 Bukūshō) and Parent-Child Kamehameha '''(親子かめはめ破 Oyako Kamehameha; "Shinshi Kamegameha" is just as viable).—Mina Țepeș 02:31, October 21, 2015 (UTC) re:Daizenshū Wow, everything is likely going smoothly. Tell me whenever you need it and I'll send to you privately ^^ Anw, how's your work today? --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy' ''of L'']] 02:48, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome. I've never been more impressed like that. Hope you can get back sooner.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 06:50, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::If you can, go on Chat now before I'm out of sight :D --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 10:58, October 22, 2015 (UTC) re: What about that image link? All it says is DRAG—Mina Țepeș 03:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC) When you say watermark, do you mean logo? If so, this looks like it's gonna be pretty good.—Mina Țepeș 03:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC) A little late, but thanks anyways The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 04:33, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, NWG, I was at the grocery store. If you can come on chat, I'll wait there.—Mina Țepeș 05:25, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Hey bro Thanks, I appreciate that, man. And yeah, I'm back XD Oh, and remember when I was complaining to you how difficult it was to find good quality Japanese title cards for Dragon Ball Kai? Well, I found them. Because I'm just that good http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Also, nice work with the new logo dude ^^ 06:12, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :Lol. I cannot change the logo on Narutopedia, for I am not a sysop there :) And making Aha insecure? Lolololol, I did that by calling him "Lastation" and he didn't like it XD 06:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm gonna be flat out honest, I really like the new logo a lot XD. It's already grown on me. XD 09:21, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Home Universe and Home Galaxy? Hmm...do you think they're necessary. Both of those are rather circumstantial in their usage; the first would either only be for four characters (Champa, Beerus, Whis, and Vados), or for EVERY character, but I doubt we'll see enough from Universe 6 to necessitize it. Home Galaxy...I take it this would be for the Kaio?—Mina Țepeș 01:05, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I actually don't think we need a universal designation for characters in their description. The only ones who need it are the Hakaishin, as they govern that universe.—Mina Țepeș 01:57, October 22, 2015 (UTC) re: icons http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png Will implement them immediately ^^ 05:02, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Well, the only one I'm conflicted on are the two GT svgs. Don't know which to pick between them. :/ And I couldn't see an orange manga svg, so that hasn't changed so far. 05:09, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Lol yeah. Should we use the Japanese logo or the FUNimation one? Knowing this wiki, it'll probably prefer the former. 05:15, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Chose the Japanese one and implemented them ^^ They look nice. Have you seen them on the articles yet? (on a page, click "edit" and publish without making changes to see them) 05:24, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::I know you worked hard. ^^ Great job. :P And five things I liked about GT? Hmm... I only liked the SS4 transformation, and that was pretty much it lol XD 05:35, October 22, 2015 (UTC) If you're still ready to come, sure; I was watching the telly with my family, so I got caught up.—Mina Țepeș 05:40, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Love your new series of artwork. Look more brilliant ^^ --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 07:40, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Was something particularly wrong with this file?—Mina Țepeș 08:35, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Wow. So he stole from us. Pathetic.—Mina Țepeș 08:23, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Have I seen the new what now? And what about rollback? Sorry, I'm a bit tired (it's 2 AM). And yeah, I can see what you mean. If they're going to be a shallow as to steal from us — and simply prove that they can't manage on their own — we can't let that discourage us, now can we? We have users here who know how to edit with good quality work. Shameless imitations can't shake us ^^ And yeah, I noticed. That's a HUGE boost to morale right there. I showed Ten so hopefully he'll reply.—Mina Țepeș 09:02, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Maybe it's because I'm tired, but is there a difference?—Mina Țepeș 09:06, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh I see it! Wow, How did I miss that?—Mina Țepeș 09:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :Jesus, such bastards. And also, your work has not gone to waste. I just need the Ginyu Force and Coola symbols too. :P EDIT: And the Saiyan Royal Family as an svg too 15:45, October 23, 2015 (UTC) re:Don't share link LOL, how hilarious you are! Is it the proof that we're growing up? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 15:50, October 23, 2015 (UTC) The Dragon Team Icon Since Orange Star High, the Freeza Force, the Saiyan Royal Family, among others, has an icon, shouldn't the Dragon Team have one? And if so, which icon?—Mina Țepeș 18:03, October 23, 2015 (UTC) : Oh, never mind, I see you created a LOT of them; all that's left is to implement them.—Mina Țepeș 18:06, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Oh I am ALL for this one here, just, it looks awesome! You make all these from scratch?—Mina Țepeș 23:36, October 23, 2015 (UTC) The darker purple works best for the Freeza's Army symbol. Also, is it best to put all these images up where the Dragon Ball wiki can see them and take them? Just my own personal opinion there. Also, actually, yeah, scouters don't seem like a bad idea for their roles in Freeza's army; good choice of colours too.—Mina Țepeș 23:44, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I'll check with Ten and report back to you, because yeah, having our material stolen by an inferior wiki trying to imitate us is just going a bit far. And, keep the red one for the non-canon page; Ten kept it there to differentiate them. Anyway, I'll report back to you when he replies to me.—Mina Țepeș 23:49, October 23, 2015 (UTC) I personally don't think so, because not every character has accurate combat readings. They also stop after the Freeza arc, so every character introduced after that (and all the power ups gained past that) aren't — and can't be — accurately measured in the form of numbers.—Mina Țepeș 00:10, October 24, 2015 (UTC) re: crap Hold on. Depression? You alright man? Second, I set the template so that "Seventh Universe" automatically appears in the "universe" parameter unless something else is typed in there (since literally all but two characters are from the Seventh Universe), so we don't have to put that in there every single time. Just to make things a bit easier. And yeah, I'll make it shorter. And again, depression? You gonna be okay man? :x If you can't edit for a bit, don't worry man, don't feel forced. 05:10, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Oh. Okay. 06:49, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::It's used for the logo when one uses the Monobook skin for this site. Before, it was just the default "Wikia" logo. 07:03, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::On the subject of images, is it possible you could make these two images have transparent backgrounds rather than white? :x 07:48, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::^ Psst... :P ::::That's interesting. Do you have the kanji and romaji for that technique now? :x ::::Personally, I'm indifferent about icons for gender now. I don't really think it's necessary, but if others like it, then I'll integrate it. ::::And yes, that is how I wanted the wikimark to look like so everything could fit :D 07:54, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Holy crap, that was quick. Thanks :D Can you do the same for this image too? 07:55, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Talk about some express shipping! Alright! When you post them up, I'll show them to Ten and my other friend gradually, so no rushing.—Mina Țepeș 08:01, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Of course they named Kikoha, I believe D7 is where the term actually comes from. And oh? They named the Ill Ball and other related techniques? Fucking fantastic! It's always nice when life hands you lemons and you say "Life, fuck you! I want grape juice!" And yes, I think using the gender svgs is a given, since...well, most characters have some kind of gender.—Mina Țepeș 08:07, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, that's fine, just put the transparent background on, please. It needs to find the Monobook page. :P 08:08, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm interested. Let me see your recreation pls (as a separate image ^^). 08:19, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::^ :P 08:26, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::: No more than 155 X 155 pixels. 08:31, October 24, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks man! Looks great! And sorry for the trouble. >_< 09:38, October 24, 2015 (UTC) re: canon tabber It's just that going back and replacing every single image on all tabbers in every article would be a lot of work :x 06:14, October 25, 2015 (UTC) :I never said I was gonna do it (At least, not now at this moment, because I'm currently planning on working with Sulina on the credits tables and inserting DBK summaries soon). And the community already agreed on the usage of the image here. Not sure if us two should just retcon that. :x :I personally think the png format works just fine, unless the community wants it. You could put up a thread to ask others of the change or so. The other svg images you uploaded required just one or two edits to a template. This, however, is a longer process than that. 06:31, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Re:Daizenshū I'll be sure to ask for some around tomorrow. I'm not home so getting the images right now wouldn't help; hell, if I was, I'd be uploading some RoF images since I got the movie. But it's nice to know that you've uploded ready and waiting! Excellent!—Mina Țepeș 03:43, October 26, 2015 (UTC) First, sorry for not asking for the images today, been occupado. And if it was a continous Kikoha, what do you say about replacing the Vegeta image with the Gohan image?—Mina Țepeș 08:01, October 27, 2015 (UTC) I can't stay on it forever today, but when you have a sec, you can come to the chat and share your links from the Daizenshū 7 with me there (since it's best to do it where the link can't be stolen). Message me whenever you can!—Mina Țepeș 21:30, October 27, 2015 (UTC) It took my friend longer to actually make out the Japanese in that image than it would for a normal one, but the Japanese he gave me is what we had prior, just a different translation, so I believe him. I'll check with Freeza's forms next, and don't worry, it's fine. When you get back, we'll worry about more HD scans. (Hell, at this point, an iPhone camera would probably suffice)—Mina Țepeș 17:25, October 28, 2015 (UTC) He can only make out the characters for "body" and "power", not the rest of it. We'll have to wait until you can give us a clearer scan of that image.—Mina Țepeș 18:46, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Departure Damn...well, I suppose it can't be helped, if you're really going to be that busy, NWG. If it's not being nosy, how long will you be gone? Or is this more of an "I'm leaving and won't really be coming back" kind of thing, like Ten?—Mina Țepeș 05:10, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Oh, alright. In that case, good luck, and I still hope to see you around. Out of curiousity, though, how will this affect getting the Daizenshū scans? You did purchase it to use, after all.—Mina Țepeș 16:23, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I can see what you mean. You've probably been trying to balance too much at any given time with the wiki and the your job at once, so needing to take a break to recover is entirely understandable. We'll manage, but I do hope you'll drop in even during your break, at least for a second, so we know you've not forgotten us =w= Even Ten does from time to time. And alright; we'll eagerly await the Daizenshū scans then. and actually, yeah, I'm aware, the seventh also has an item dictionary. It's by far the most useful Daizenshū out there.—Mina Țepeș 17:30, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I'll do my best to have my friend supply us with translations as soon as he can (again, I can't dump every single Daizenshū on him and say "Hey mate, translate these" and hope he doesn't hate me). And oho, coming back in a week?! Awesome!—Mina Țepeș 08:03, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Given that he's busy with school and whatnot, I doubt i can get him to just edit the wiki casually. The most I can do at the moment is have him translate what I throw at him. And sure, after you post "something", you can expect my comments; just don't expect it IMMEDIATELY, since I've got work today, it's Halloween and I have to hand out candy with Ma, and I'm heading to a friend's place. It's gonna be a busy day.—Mina Țepeș 16:23, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Halloween As quickly as you came and went, I assume your Halloween costume is a ghost. Happy Halloween, since you so kindly came to the chat to say as much.—Mina Țepeș 09:41, November 1, 2015 (UTC) re: Preview Greatest boost ever for Super. The series becomes far better than I expected. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 09:48, November 2, 2015 (UTC) No, it was my fault in the entirety. I misread your guys' username — I'm being seriously honest here, from yesterday to today, I thought it was Windy who made the change — so the fact that it even became an issue is my fault. I should have read it more carefully.—Mina Țepeș 20:58, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Opinion wanted Here, pls. 20:45, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:VictoryMission That is actually a fairly good question. Given I really wanted to focus on the main-series material first, I hadn't given much consideration to the side stories. Just how different is Beat's Real Life and Game Incarnation? Different enough to warrant seperate depictions? Otherwise, this is more a case like SAO, no?—Mina Țepeș 23:35, November 12, 2015 (UTC)